1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a quolted, elastic, composite fabric and a process for making it. More particularly, the invention concerns such a fabric having an elastic fibrous layer that is quilted to other fibrous layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Quilted fabrics are well known in the art. Most known quilted fabrics include a layer of bulky fibrous material that is enclosed in and quilted to woven or knitted fabric. The enclosing fabric protects the bulky fibrous layer and provides desired surface. Some quilted fabrics have no enclosing fabric. The fibrous layer of the known quilts usually is formed from a batt of loose fibers, a lightly felted batt, or a batt of bonded fibers. The most commonly used batt-forming processes (i.e., carding and cross-lapping) result in flat, layered batts, that generally lack resiliency, are inelastic and collapse under heavy loads.
To provide greater resilience to quilted fabrics, the art has suggested the use of batts made of fibers of larger diameter or higher density batts, such as those made by Rando-Webber air-laydown techniques or more ordinary densification techniques. However, quilted fabrics incorporating such batts are stiffer, less conformable, and less stretchable, and provide less insulation per unit weight.
Several methods have been suggested in the art for making elastic composite fabrics. These methods usually involve securing at least one layer of nonwoven textile fabric to an elastic means or elstic layer. One or the other of two general methods usually is used.
In the first general method, a recoverable, elastomeric web is attached to a second web which is not elastic but can be stretched or drawn beyond its recoverable limits. The thusly attached webs are then stretched and relaxed. The elastic web recovers and the non-elastic web gathers and buckles. This general method is illustrated, for example, by Ronanek, U. S. Pat. No. 4,446,189, and Pufahl, U. S. Pat. No. 3,316,136, among others.
In the second general method known for making an elastic composite fabric, an elastomeric member is stretched and then bonded to a gatherable web. The resultant structure is then relaxed causing the elastomeric member to retract and the second web to gather and buckle. This technique is illustrate, for example, by Bassett, U. S. Pat. No. 3,468,748, Hansen, U. S. Pat. No. 3,575,782, and Morman, U. S. Pat. No.4,657,802, among others.
Although, the above-described methods have provided composite fabrics with some elasticity, such known structures usually are thin and dense. However, for quilted fabrics, thicker, less dense structures having improved conformability, stretchability and resilience are desired. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide such a desirable quilted fabric.